


Here Cum The Parkers!

by Patty_Parker60



Series: THE PARKER FAMILY CHRONICLES [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult lactation, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Big Breasts, Big Strapon, Daughters Dominating Their Mother, Double Penetration, EE cup Breasts, F/F, Huge Strap On Cock, Incest, Lactation, Lesbian Anal Sex, Lesbian Buggery, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Strap-On, Lesbian double anal, Mother Daughter Incest, Nursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: My LOVING TWINS treat me to an "anal free" evening at home.VERY NASTY LESBIAN INCEST





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bi_furious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/gifts), [DoubtLovesFaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/gifts), [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-written version of the original posting

700 pm....I wait in my bedroom for one, or both of my sweet young daughters to arrive. Earlier, after a nice bubble bath and a cleanse (enema), I put on a black lace suspender

belt and stockings, plus stilettos of the same shade, and a thin black chemise over the lot. There's the front door!.... The lights are down low, beautiful and sexy Karin is in my

arms. She smells sweet, having showered after aerobics class. As I help her peel off her work-out gear, darling Karin plants a soft, wet kiss on my mouth. Her lips are like velvet

against my own. Her warm tongue is like a serpent of excitement within my mouth. I take her hands in my own and settle them upon my large, heaving breasts. I lift the filmy

material above my heavy, unencumbered breasts. The dark brown, rubbery looking nipples harden perceptively as the cool air hits them. Karin's hands are slender, and long-

fingered. The way she fondles and squeezes my supple mammary-flesh is evidence of her fetish for large boobs. I exude a full sigh of joy into Karin's mouth as my nipples

stiffen into almost painful hardness. I'm seated on my king-sized bed, and I widen my thighs so that Karin and snuggle yet closer. Her soft lips suckle me, the roughness at the

back of her tongue makes me moan aloud. She works both of the hard nipples with her tongue, delighting me as as she switches from one to the other. She knows what

arouses me most,and bites down gently on my turgid teats as I shift and wriggle about. "God yes, more" I whisper throatily. One slips-down between us to spider-along my

freshly-shaven mons. My hips perform a slow hula as her fingers work their magic. My lovely baby's digits quicken their pace, rubbing the top of my vulva, then slipping back to

delve back inside. The heat and energy generated between my thighs is making me drip. I can feel a few drops making their way down the insides of my legs, to melt into the

tops of my stocking vamps. Karin straightens her fingers, runs the adjacent thumb along the top of my crease. My gasp of want is music to her ears... She leaves me for only a

few seconds, long enough to retrieve a large bottle of baby-oil and one of the numerous strappies stored in my night table. The one she selects is a mere 10", and I'm secretly a

bit relieved as the last few days have not been enough respite from the vigorous back-door bum-fiddling I 'd been subjected to the week prior (my "monthly visitor", which lasts

three days max, on the normal, earns me a buggery- free 72 hours before normal activities resume)... With my help, the contraption is secured about her waist in only a few

moments, and as I lie back, I lift my legs high, which raises my bottom into perfect position for the angle at which her big cock is jutting, high and perpetually stiff. I have taken

the time to grease myself throughly back there, so that when she drives into me, in one quick, fluid thrust, my anus flowers open greedily and easily accepts the entire length.

One fully-sheathed, Karin takes her time, slowly but gradually building momentum. My heels rest on her shoulders so that I'm bent nearly double, so that I have a bit of

difficulty reaching down between us twiddle my un-sheathed little pearl. My botty is full to the brim, yet my palpitating, hotly-inflamed flesh receives her probing, prying dildo-

cock with a smooth, sucking motion. I am deeply, DEEPLY impaled, and I'm LOVING it! I can feel my anal walls sucking and hugging the snakelike, twisting I intruder. The shaft

slides in and out easily, titillating my sensitive walls and sending delicious thrills rippling from my bottom to snapping fanny and spiraling around my clitoris. I moan, gasp,

whimper as my daughter's antics at my back door accelerate. I wail my pleasure, beg, plead and whimper for her to keep fucking my ass, never stop fucking my ass! My big

buttocks wobble and quake with each contact of Karin's thighs. She is perspiring freely, her eyes slitted and her nostrils flaring while she slim hips swivel and thrust.

"Dear, GAWD!" I yelp, as the first of many smaller, gut-quivering orgasms spiral through me. It comes-up up from the bottom of my pleasure and swells into a crescendo, a

liquid tidal wave beyond all proportion. I come crashing down from this high, gasping for breath, finally finished with the heavy orgasm. I am totally limp underneath Karin. Her

eyes are closed, her chest heaving the air in and out. She is completely spent as well. After a time, she assists me in disembarking from the hanging gadget and leads me in for

a shower. After that, bed and blessed sleep.

As few and far between as it is, it is a nice and very welcome surprise when my darling daughters "treat" me to a session of oral love this night. After a week of the usual (daily

and multiple reamings, of which more than a few are two "cocks" in my rear at once), I'm more than ready to have a break from that particular activity.

As much as I am "all in" on our anal shenanigans most times, those sessions are a bit wearing on these poor old bones (and JOINTS, and ORIFICES) of mine.

Our last coupling of the night before unfolded as follows: I'm sitting astride Karinna, "cowgirl", with a 12" long rubber strapon buried to the hilt in my over-worked bottom. I

rock forward and back, languidly, so that My Darling One doesn't lose the firm latch of her hungry lips on my distended breast buds.

The only sounds in the room are the 'plap, plap, plap' of my big juicy bottom on her thighs, the noisy suckling of the milk she so loves by Mistress Karinna, and my own deep

groans and gasps, sandwiched between murmuring words of encouragement, as the nasty, forbidden buggery continues...

We've been going at it nearly one hour when Karin arrives, fresh from the residence of her and her Sister's newest SOTVS (a pair of Sisters, ages 44 and 46, whom she

apparently lined up side by side and rectum-wrecked, each in turn, for most of the afternoon and early evening)...ANYHOO...Karin wastes very little time in stripping off,

strapping-on, and inserting herself (ha!) into the situation.

With little effort, her equally long, just as thick faux baton joins her Twin's, stretching my beleagured anal port to its maximum. This has been an activity of ours for so long

that the rhythm is established in less time than one can say 'O MY ACHING BUM!' and scream bloody murder.

As I may have stated before, the energy of much younger lovers are both a blessing and a curse; for the BOTTOM, it can make for a long (VERY LONG) day...or evening...or

night...

(Now that you lot are JILLING/JACKING like persons gone MAD, let's return to the current subject): Her tongue (Karin's) is as active as the flickering tongue of a reptile, darting from clit to outer labia, to inner.

The flow from my delighted fanny is steady, not heavy, and Beautiful Karin is easily able to keep pace with it, lapping it up like the kitten who got the milk. Speaking of MILK:

Karinna's soft, purposeful lips are feasting with abandon on my milk-heavy mammary glands.

Her small hands squeeze my delectable udders, stroking the soft, taut skin with her knowing fingers. This manipulation causes my milk to squirt, almost JET, (in stead of FLOW)

into her ceaselessly sucking mouth. My clit is standing, buzzing as if it has an electric power source of its own.

Either Karin has her fill of my life-giving liquid, or she simply wants to switch her attentions to my aromatic va-jay-jay (the room is filled with that intoxicating mix of ready to

rut female and Victoria Secret perfume); in any case, after another long, tongue-twining kiss, she and Karinna change places)...

Karinna seems ravenous for me, once she has her turn...she pushes her experienced tongue into me, eliciting a sharp gasp and intake of breath from yours truly. She slides two

fingers into my sopping quim; the sound of those digits, moving within the oily, bloating outer lips of my core is just as arousing as the way they feel massaging my inner wall.

She seems delighted when my thighs tense on either side of her; she actually grins up at me!

With my left hand, I run my fingers through the blonde tresses of the busily munching Karinna; with the right, I guide Karin's head from one bloated nipple to the other. Her

delicate pink lips are wet with milk, and every so often she leans in for a quick peck, so that I can taste.

Karinna's expert manipulation of my clit is well...expert! I'm aware of soft little moans escaping my lips, due to the in and out motion of the now THREE digits my clever Baby is

using on me now.

My breathing is faster now; coming in short, powerful gasps. Hearing this, Karinna licks faster at my labia, sucks harder on my outrageously protruding clit. Karin is milking me

tenderly, yet her loving, but forceful suctioning on my steadily-dripping teats, combined with her Twin's up-tick in the activity below, have brought me dangerously close to the

full-blown explosion, the aftermath of the previous mini orgasms (a half-dozen or more) I've already weathered.

Karin pushes my F cups as closely as possible so that she can attack both nipples at once.

Karinna grabs onto my clit, sucks it as deeply into her mouth as possible, brushes the flat part of her tongue across it, and I can hold back no longer...GOD, I love them...they

are the loves of my life.


	2. Here Cum The Parkers! (redux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Twin Daughters (whose innocent 'outsides'  
belie their DEVILISH 'insides') have little, if ANY  
mercy on their poor Mother in an all-night ANAL  
FEST in which I'm buggered six ways to Sunday

700 pm....I wait in my bedroom for one, or both of my sweet young  
daughters to arrive. Earlier, after a nice bubble bath and a cleanse (enema),  
I put on a black lace suspender belt and stockings, plus stilettos of the same  
shade, and a thin black chemise over the lot. There's the front door!....

The lights are down low, beautiful and sexy Karin is in my arms. She smells  
sweet, having showered after aerobics class. As I help her peel off her work-out  
gear, darling Karin plants a soft, wet kiss on my mouth. Her lips are like velvet  
against my own. Her warm tongue is like a serpent of excitement within my mouth.  
I take her hands in my own and settle them upon my large, heaving breasts.

I lift the filmy material above my heavy, unencumbered breasts. The dark brown,  
rubbery looking nipples harden perceptively as the cool air hits them. Karin's hands  
are slender, and long-fingered. The way she fondles and squeezes my supple mammary-  
flesh is evidence of her fetish for large boobs. I exude a full sigh of joy into Karin's mouth  
as my nipples stiffen into almost painful hardness.

I'm seated on my king-sized bed, and I widen my thighs so that Karin and snuggle yet closer.

Her soft lips suckle me, the roughness at the back of her tongue makes me moan aloud.

She works both of the hard nipples with her tongue, delighting me as as she switches  
from one to the other. She knows what arouses me most, and bites down gently on my  
turgid teats as I shift and wriggle about. Her hungry suckling reminds me of when she  
and her sister were infants; then she wanted only sustenance from me, not butt-sex…  
my nipples grow hot in her mouth as she switches from one to the other.

She takes more of her into her mouth: I hum my delight as the loving suction becomes  
more intense…she can’t get enough of me! By the time she finishes, a large, purple  
“kiss-stain” adorns each of my wide, brown, crinkled areola. She guides me back  
onto the bed covers, her hands guiding my thighs apart. Now she’s on her knees  
before me. One slips-down between us to spider-along my freshly-shaven mons.  
My hips perform a slow hula as her fingers work their magic. My lovely baby's digits  
quicken their pace, rubbing the top of my vulva, then slipping back to delve back inside.

The heat and energy generated between my thighs is making me drip. I can feel a few drops  
making their way down the insides of my legs, to melt into the tops of my stocking vamps.  
Karin straightens her fingers, runs the adjacent thumb along the top of my crease. My gasp  
of want is music to her ears...she lowers her face between my legs, brings her tongue against me.

I know, from long experience, what she is tasting…salty, tangy, slightly musky…I hold the sides  
of her head, guiding her movements as she licks me, in long strokes, from bottom to top. She  
lingers there, every so often, to circle the little bud of my clitoris with her tongue tip before gliding  
back down to tease the rim of my ever-sore anus.

This is a rare treat, having one of the Twins kissing me there! My Darling Karin raises her head,  
grinning like a cat who’s gotten the cream.

“More, Mum?”

"God yes, more" I whisper throatily.

And give me more she does, for ten more minutes or so. It’s time now, for  
what we both know is now coming…She leaves me for only a few seconds,  
long enough to retrieve a large bottle of baby-oil and one of the numerous  
strappies stored in my night table. The one she selects is a mere 10", and  
I'm secretly a bit relieved as the last few days have not been enough respite  
from the vigorous back-door bum-fiddling I 'd been subjected to the week  
prior (my "monthly visitor", which lasts three days max, on the normal, earns  
me a buggery- free 72 hours before normal activities resume)...

With my help, the contraption is secured about her waist in only a few  
moments, and as I lie back, I lift my legs high, which raises my bottom  
into perfect position for the angle at which her big cock is jutting, high  
and perpetually stiff.

I have taken the time to grease myself thoroughly  
back there, so that when she drives into me, in one quick, fluid thrust,  
my anus flowers open greedily and easily accepts the entire length. One  
fully-sheathed, Karin takes her time, slowly but gradually building  
momentum.

My heels rest on her shoulders so that I'm bent nearly double,so that  
I have a bit of difficulty reaching down between us twiddle my un-sheathed  
little pearl.

My botty is full to the brim, yet my palpitating, hotly-inflamed flesh receives her  
probing, prying dildo-cock with a smooth, sucking motion. I am deeply, DEEPLY  
impaled, and I'm LOVING it! I can feel my anal walls sucking and hugging the snakelike,  
twisting I intruder.

The shaft slides in and out easily, titillating my sensitive walls and sending  
delicious thrills rippling from my bottom to snapping fanny and spiraling  
around my clitoris. I moan, gasp, whimper as my daughter's antics at my  
back door accelerate. I wail my pleasure, beg, plead and whimper for her  
to keep fucking my ass, never stop fucking my ass! My big buttocks wobble  
and quake with each contact of Karin's thighs. She is perspiring freely, her  
eyes slitted and her nostrils flaring while she slim hips swivel and thrust.

"Dear, GAWD!" I yelp, as the first of many smaller, gut-quivering orgasms  
spiral through me. It comes-up up from the bottom of my pleasure and swells  
into a crescendo, a liquid tidal wave beyond all proportion.

I come crashing down from this high, gasping for breath, finally finished  
with the heavy orgasm. I am totally limp underneath Karin. Her eyes are  
closed, her chest heaving the air in and out. She is completely spent as  
well. After a time, she assists me in disembarking from the hanging gadget  
and leads me in for a shower. After that, bed and blessed sleep.


End file.
